poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure
''Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure ''is the ninth story in the Logan's Adventures series written by Logan "Hewy Toonmore" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released on DeviantArt on October 31st, 2015. Plot Logan and his friends, including Johnny the Lion, have recently arrived in the Great Valley, where Littlefoot and the gang are living happily in their new home, under their families’ watchful eyes. On this particular day, Logan chaperones with Littlefoot and his friends to the sheltering grass to put together a story about one of their fights with a Sharptooth. But when they land in the sinking sand surrounding it, the Trimaxian Adventure crew save them but are chastised by the grownups for disobeying the rules: “Don’t cross the sinking sand without help.” Later that night, Cera tells the others that they need to prove they are independent by running away for a while in a location just outside the valley. Before they leave, they notice two eggnappers, Ozzy and Strut, stealing an egg from Ducky’s nest. They chase them into the Beyond, during which they encounter a surprisingly intelligent Troodon, Troy, and get caught in a landslide. The egg rolls safely back to the nest, but the group is under the impression that it was destroyed in the landslide. This upsets Ducky until she notices what looks like the egg, only slightly larger. They return the egg to the Valley, only to find that it is not the egg stolen by Ozzy and Strut. They decide to keep it, nonetheless, until the egg hatches revealing a baby Sharptooth. While the others run away, Littlefoot, Logan, and his team quickly realizes he is not yet dangerous and tries to raise the hatchling on leaves; though this fails, the hatchling, who Littlefoot names “Chomper”, becomes content with an insect diet. When they hear the others calling for help, as Ozzy and Strut are attacking them, they run to their aid, while Chomper follows them. Chomper’s shadow frightens the villains away, after which Littlefoot and the others exchange introductions between Chomper and his own friends. They accept him, until he bites Cera by instinct. After being told this is considered bad behavior in the Great Valley, he runs off. They follow him and along the way Troy reveals the origins on who he is, how he knows Ozzy and Strut, and where he got his intellect from. When they finally discover Chomper, he is chasing insects on top of the Smoking Mountain, leaving the group afraid the little sharptooth could fall into the gurgling pit. Ozzy and Strut attack the teams again, but Chomper once more comes to the rescue, biting onto Strut’s tail. At that moment, the volcano erupts, lava slowly oozing in the heroes’ path. Littlefoot pushes a tree over a canyon, to make a bridge for the others. Though they try to convince them to cross with them, Ozzy and Strut seemingly perish after falling into the canyon. Once across, they find two adult Sharpteeth on the other side. They escape, until they try to take a stand against the beasts. When they prove too strong, the children's families arrive, fighting them off and sending them away. When the adults inquire how they entered the valley, the crew and the children reluctantly confess over their adventure the night before, and the landslide which resulted. The adults set off to block the new entrance to the valley, but not before telling the crew to stay behind and protect the children. When they realize Chomper has separated from them, Littlefoot runs off to find Chomper with Logan and Bonnie close behind. Littlefoot and Chomper's reunion is cut short when they are chased by the two sharpteeth and Littlefoot gets trapped in a rotting log. Just as the Sharpteeth approach, Logan stops them and holds Chomper toward them. Chomper calls to them, and they recognize him as their son, as Logan and Bonnie soon discover they were their parents. Reluctantly, they allow the sharpteeth to take their son back and leave for the Great Valley. Once they lift Littlefoot out of the log, Logan and Bonnie advice their friend to return to the others, while they make sure they return to the beyond. Unfortunately, Ozzy and Strut, revealed to have survived the fall, capture Littlefoot. Chomper, Logan, and Bonnie hear Littlefoot screaming, and rush off to save him. After a confrontation between the thieves and the crew, Chomper’s parents chase the eggnappers into the Mysterious Beyond again, leaving Littlefoot, his friends, and Chomper to say their final goodbyes. Logan and the crew return Littlefoot to the other plant-eaters, whereas his grandfather tells him from then on to stay close to the herd. By then, they help in knocking some more rocks to seal up the entrance between the Great Valley and the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot soon realizes that being young isn’t so bad after all, but decides he still looks forward to growing up. Logan and the others proceed to leave the Great Valley, along with a new member in Troy Troodon, proceed to return Johnny the Lion to his own time, and set forth on their next big adventure. Trivia *Johnny the Lion from the Fantasy Adventure Team guest stars in this story. *Troy Troodon makes his first appearance in this story and becomes a member of the Trimaxian Adventure Crew. Links Chapter One: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Ch-1-515007208 Chapter Two: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Ch-2-515930957 Chapter Three: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Ch-3-517423461 Chapter Four: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Ch-4-518366204 Chapter Five: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Ch-5-525100045 Chapter Six: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Ch-6-540523326 Chapter Seven: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Ch-7-542660208 Chapter Eight: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Ch-8-567931695 Chapter Nine: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Ch-9-568413782 Epilogue: http://wrestlemaniac829.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-TLBT-II-TGVA-Epilogue-569332360 Category:Logan's Adventures Series Category:Non-Disney crossovers